Hopeless Dreams Come True
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: Jack knows Ianto even better, perhaps, than Ianto knows himself and he knows that there is no way his beloved Welshman ever would sacrifice the world for his own gain.


**Title: **Hopeless Dreams Come True

**Fandoms: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Pairing/Character: **Jack/Ianto and the 10th Doctor

**Summary: **Jack knows Ianto even better, perhaps, than Ianto knows himself and he knows that there is no way his beloved Welshman ever would sacrifice the world for his own gain.

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, but I am pretty sure that Jack and Ianto belong to one another.

**Beta: **The amazing royalladyemma

**Author's Note: **This is a 'House of the Dead' what-if tale with a happy ending.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes full of sadness, longing and love drank in the form of his lost lover, and his heart had been singing for joy ever since Ianto had declared that he would leave with Jack. That was, until reality set in.<p>

"Do you really think for one minute that I believe that you would sacrifice the world just so we could be together again? Do you really take me for that much of a fool?" Ianto winced at the broken and hurt tone in Jack's voice.

Screwing up all his courage, Ianto turned to face Jack and his breath caught and his heart shattered as waves of pain pour off of Jack. "I never thought of you as a fool. I just want you to be safe. The world needs Captain Jack Harkness." Ianto pointed out softly.

"And what about what I need?" Jack snarled in anger as he moved towards Ianto, grasping him by the arms in a tight hold. "I have given _everything_ I have to do my duty and what do I get in return? Finally, after decades of loneliness, I find someone who loves and accepts me for who I am, and what happens? You are ripped away from me.

Jack's shoulder slumped with exhaustion. "I can't do this anymore Ianto; I'm so tired of being alone. Everyone sees me as a hero, but you're the only person who sees me as a man, a simple, ordinary, flawed man." Jack looked deeply into Ianto's eyes. "I came here not only to find you, but to join you, to gain the peace I have craved for so long." By the end of his speech Jack's voice cracked and a single tear fell from his eye.

With loving tenderness, Ianto gently wiped the tear away. "Oh Jack." Prior to his moment, Ianto would have said that he knew Jack better than any human, or alien, in the universe, but suddenly realised that he truly had no idea how much pain his lover was suffering. _'How could I have been so blind?' _Leaning forward, Ianto caught Jack's mouth in a kiss filled with all the love he had from the immortal.

A sob tore from Jack's mouth as he returned the kiss, letting Ianto feel every ounce of his own love. He deeply regretted that before now, he had been too afraid to say those five little words out loud, too caught up by old memories to say that he loved Ianto Jones.

The kiss seemed endless, and yet, it ended far too soon. Pulling back, Ianto favoured Jack with a loving smile. "What are we going to do, Jack? You're right; there is no way that I can stand back and let the world end for my own selfish gain, no matter how much I would love to be with you again." Ianto hated to bring this up, but they need to figure out what to do and soon.

"We're going with my original plan. We're closing the Rift, and I'm staying here with you." Jack's tone left no room for argument; too bad he forgot he was dealing with Ianto.

"Jack, I can't let you do that. Like I said before, the world needs you. Get out and I'll close the Rift like I planned." Ianto told Jack as he traced Jack's face with his fingertips, memorizing Jack's features one last time.

Jack caught Ianto's hand in his. "The world and Torchwood will get by without me. I am staying here, Ianto, with you. Please don't ask me to lose you a second time." Jack pleaded with the younger man as he kissed Ianto's wrist. "I don't think I would ever recover from that."

Ianto swallowed hard; he had no idea that his death would break Jack so badly. "You have to be one hundred percent certain that this is what you truly want to do. Once the Rift closes, there will be no way back; you'll be stuck with me on this side forever." Jack needed to be sure that this was truly what he wanted; Ianto didn't want Jack to one day begin to regret his decision to stay with him.

Jack shook his head fondly at his lover. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Yan? I would sacrifice the world a thousand times over if that meant I got you back. I love you, Ianto, unlike anyone I have ever loved before." Jack poured out his heart. "I choose to stay here with you, among the dead for the rest of my immortal life."

Ianto's heart began to sing with a joy he'd never known before, and he felt hot tears stinging his eyes. Unwilling to cry in front of his lover, he covered his emotions by saying, "Then I guess I'm stuck with you for all eternity." Ianto's playful words had Jack smiling in a way he hadn't in almost six months.

Jack leered at Ianto. "Does this mean I get to try ghost sex?" He waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Rolling his eyes, the object of lust answered, "First we save the world and then we'll talk." Ianto smiled glad to see his Jack was back.

Jack tried to shrug nonchalantly; almost giddy with anticipation of all the time he now had to spend with his beloved Welshman. He reached out and pushed the button with ease before pulling a very shocked Ianto into his arms and into another breath-stealing kiss.

The world shook around the two men, but they didn't notice; they were sharing a rare kiss that so few are blessed to share. It was a kiss between soul mates.

They were still clinging to each other as the world went dark.

* * *

><p>Jack noted three very distinct things as he returned to the land of the living. First, the floor was very hard against his back; then, there was a warm weight on his chest; and finally, the most familiar singing was all around him.<p>

"Oi, Captain! Time to get up!" A cheery familiar voice demanded.

Jack eyes shot open as everything came rushing back to him and his eyes flew to his chest and what he saw made him smile. Ianto was the warm weight keeping him pinned to the floor.

"Now, Jack, would you care to tell me how you and your _friend _managed to get on my TARDIS?" The voice asked.

Jack blinked rapidly coming out of his haze as he finally noticed that it was indeed the TARDIS he was on, and that the Doctor was standing over him. "Doctor, what are you doing here, inside the Rift?" Jack asked as he managed to sit up and bring Ianto fully onto his lap. He snuggled the unconscious man against his chest, and stroked his back gently.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he watched the tender and protective way Jack cared for the young man in his arms. "This must be your Ianto Jones that you never stop talking about." He grinned with delight and then frowned as he realised what Jack had said. "What do you mean, inside the Rift?" The Time Lord looked around the console room, looking for evidence of the Rift.

Not taking his eyes off of Ianto, Jack told the Doctor everything that has happened. "And so, here we are." Jack kissed Ianto's head. "I'm confused as you are right now."

While Jack was talking, the Doctor took a good, hard look at Jack. _'But how is this possible? Jack is a fixed point time and space.' _The moment Jack reached the part about him and Ianto closing the Rift from the inside, it all came so very clear to the Doctor.

"Jack, you and Mr Jones aren't inside the Rift anymore. I think the Rift reacted against the vortex that is inside of you and brought you here." He paused for a second and rubbed the back of his head.

"Jack, Ianto is alive and you are mortal."

Jack could only stare at the Doctor, his eyes so filled with hope that it brought a lump to the Doctor's throat. He tightened his grip on Ianto; he wanted so much to believe that the Doctor was saying was true. "Are you sure?" He didn't want to get his hopes up too much, though. The Doctor had said before that he couldn't be fixed, but could the great mind have been wrong? After all, a mortal life with Ianto was all he ever wanted. The fact that he might possible be allowed to live out his fondest dream was almost too much to process.

The Doctor grinned at his old friend, and a wave of regret crashed over him. Here was a man whom he had treated so unforgivably wrongly, and had hurt so deeply. Yet despite it all, Jack had stood by him through thick and thin. The Doctor knew he didn't deserve such loyalty and friendship. "I'm sure, Captain."

"Jack, what's going on?" Ianto's spoke in a groggy voice. Jack didn't answer Ianto; instead, he just pulled him into a soul searing kiss.

'_I wonder if they would like to travel with me.' _The Doctor wondered, but as hands began to roam, and moans began to fill the air, he knew now was not the time to ask.

Peering around the centre pillar, the Time Lord had a stern look on his face but a twinkle in his eyes. "Jack, there is no dancing in my control room. Take this to your own room," he ordered.

Jack managed to pull away from Ianto long enough to look at the Doctor with a silly grin on his face. "Doc, you're brilliant! What a wonderful plan. Come along, Ianto." Jack climbed to his feet and dragged Ianto with him down the hallway as fast as he could.

The Doctor just shook his head with amusement and genuine affection; he was glad to see that Jack was still Jack.

* * *

><p>Some time later, curled up and completely satisfied after hours of love-making, Jack told Ianto what the Doctor told him. In response Ianto kissed Jack with pure joy.<p>

Once they parted, and had caught their breath again, Jack ran a lazy hand up and down Ianto's back. "Ianto Jones, I love you. Will you spend the rest of our lives with me?" Jack hoped he was masking his fear; he'd never been more anxious in his life.

Ianto could hear the uncertainty in Jack's voice, and his heart swelled. "Immortal or mortal, I love you, Jack, and nothing would make me happier than to spend our lives together. I want to grow old with you." Ianto rained kisses upon Jack's chest.

With his free hand, Jack cupped Ianto's face. "I want that and so much more," he whispered as he pressed a kiss onto Ianto's forehead.

Ianto hated to bring it up, especially at such a special moment, but someone needed to. "What about Torchwood? Are we going back?"

Jack didn't even need to think as he answered. "No, Torchwood is gone, and after all we've lost and endured because of Torchwood, I wouldn't go back even if it _was_ still around." He looked around his room, seeing memories of past times come to life before his eyes. "I was hoping, if it's okay with you, that maybe we could travel with the Doctor? Not forever, just until we find a nice place where we can settle down, a place we can call home, and where we can start our lives together."

Never in his wildest imaginings had he ever thought he would hear those words from Jack, and now his most fervent prayers were coming true. Ianto smiled at Jack. "That sounds like a perfect plan. Should we go talk to the Doctor?" He started to move only for Jack to tighten his grip on him, and before Ianto could blink, he was under Jack's strong body.

Jack kissed Ianto slowly and lazily, "Talking to the Doctor can wait." Jack purred against Ianto's mouth. "We have six months of catching up to do first."

And as Jack mouth began to do some very naughty things, Ianto decided that Jack was right; they could talk to the Doctor later.

Much later.

Maybe even in a day or two.

The End


End file.
